A Magic Far, Far Away From the Galaxy
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: These were two separate ideas that I had difficulty choosing between. So I combined them into this crossover. Enjoy, and please review!
1. Chapter 1: Kiss Me

**Chapter 1: Kiss Me**

Rey took in the words Ben was telling her. It was so tempting to run away with him, where the two of them could just be together and not worry about the war tearing the galaxy apart. However, Kylo's condition was that he be allowed to destroy the Resistance first, along with the First Order. Everything had to burn.

Rey put forward a counter-offer. "If you allow the Resistance to survive, and create a just government with a powerful chief executive, I will marry you."

"You're marrying him?!" The voice startled her, and Rey whirled around to see Poe watching her, agape. It was clear from the way his eyes darted that he could see Kylo Ren was here to. He had discovered their Force Bond.

"Poe, I can explain -" She stopped short, and then whirled back to Ben, clarity descending on her. "You knew he was listening!" she spluttered. Glancing back, she saw Poe storming away, and made to pursue him. "Poe, stop!"

"Rey -"

"Don't!" Rey snapped at Ben, wrenching free from his hand on her arm. "Poe!"

She finally caught up to him when he was under the ladder of his X-wing. "Poe!"

"I'm done..." Poe snarled, the anger and disgust brimming from him. "I'm so done!"

Rey could only regard him brokenly. "What can I do?"

"You can't do anything - I can! By going out there and killing some First Order fuckers! Or maybe I'll just make things easier and let myself get shot down!"

"No!" Rey yelped. "Don't do that! You're not thinking clearly! Poe... stay!"

Poe cocked his head, eyes still flashing as he stalked towards her. "Why?" he asked, and he sounded almost forlorn. "Give me one good reason."

"Because I don't want to lose you!" Rey flailed after a second of silence.

Poe shook his head. "That's not good enough."

"Because you're too important," Rey tried again.

"Still not good enough," Poe turned away.

"POE!" Rey's cry was strangled, and it made him stop dead. Rey knew how he felt about her. But she could not return what he offered, give him what he sought. But, perhaps... if she acquiesced to one moment... he could start to free himself from whatever spell she had over him. So it was with this in mind that she croaked out, "Kiss me."

Poe glanced over his shoulder, to see if he heard right.

"I'm... asking you... to kiss me," Rey repeated.

Silence. Then, glancing up, she saw that Poe was almost right on top of her. She shivered backwards just a fraction, but let him slide an arm about her waist. Her palms found his chest. Dipping his head, Poe finally kissed Rey right on the mouth.

In those next moments, time seemed to stand still. Rey lazily draped her arms about Poe's neck as she dared to kiss him back. His free hand cupped her face, and their lips sprang and snapped apart in an easy dance. Closing her eyes, Rey surrendered, and even allowed them both to deepen the kiss, parting her lips for him. "Hmmmmm..." At last, the pilot and the Jedi broke apart. Rey could only gaze at Poe, stunned.

"That should have been your first kiss," Poe said, his voice sounding almost bitter. And stalking to his X-wing, he climbed inside and flew away.


	2. Chapter 2: Asked Out

**Chapter 2: Asked Out**

It was the end of a busy day at the Ministry. Hermione Granger Weasley was just finishing up some paperwork at her desk. Eyes falling onto a picture frame, she lightly touched it, a sad smile coming across her face as she recalled her wedding day.

She had fallen in love with her husband, Ron Weasley, when she was a little girl. A few years after Hogwarts and the war, the couple married in a Christmas wedding, and later had two children - a girl, Rose, and a boy, Hugo. Her son had graduated from Hogwarts himself the previous spring; it was such a shame that Ron had not been there to see it.

The cancer had come from nowhere. Within six months of the diagnosis, Ron was gone, during the blazing hot summer of 2021.

Now, more than four years later, Hermione was an empty-nester, and feeling the loneliness of her position as a widow deeply. Many friends and colleagues had encouraged her to go out again and find someone new - she was only 46, after all.

And perhaps she was starting to take her friends' advice to heart subconsciously, if her dream last night was any indication. The dream about the young woman, Rey, kissing that handsome pilot, Poe. It was the same dream she had had every night for the last three weeks. Was it trying to tell her that she should let a little romance back into her life again? She wasn't sure.

A shadow appeared over her desk, and she glanced up with a smile at its owner. "Ready to go, Hermione?" Her brother-in-law, Harry Potter, had been her saving grace these last four years, staying by her side and comforting her and the children. They had been best friends since first year at Hogwarts, and at least they could share some pain together: Harry had divorced his wife, Ginny, five years ago. The parting had not been a friendly one, and had been a long time coming, too.

"Of course, Harry." But as Hermione made to stand up from her desk and gather herself, another figure came running up to her cubicle.

"Oi, Hermione! Can I have a word?"

Hermione regarded her colleague, Cormac McLaggen, skeptically. He had taken an interest in her back in school, around sixth year, before she and Ron were together. One date with him had told her all she needed to know about him. But nearly thirty years on...

Cormac was glancing at Harry pointedly, the latter refusing to budge. He only did so when Hermione sent him a gentle glance and asked him to wait out in the hall. Once Harry was out of sight, Cormac turned to Hermione earnestly, suddenly looking nervous.

"I was wondering: are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Getting ready for the holidays. Why?"

"Well... fancy a drink with me in the Leaky?"

And there it was. Hermione was at first tempted to say No. But then that dream from the night before gave her pause. Here was a chance to go on a date for the first time in who knows how long. And maybe in the ensuing years... Cormac had changed. There was only one way to find out.

"Yes, all right then. Saturday?"

Cormac lit up like the Christmas trees currently in season. "Brilliant! I'll owl you!" And he headed for the lifts with a spring in his step.

No sooner had he left than Harry rounded the corner. "You actually said Yes to that prat?" He actually sounded angry.

Hermione shrugged. "It might be nice to give him another chance, Harry. It's just drinks!"

"Need I remind you: he was an ass in school! And he still is now! The man's so pathetic, he practically needs someone to wipe his bum for him!"

"What are you getting so hot and bothered about, Harry?"

"I'm just trying to protect my sister-in-law!"

"Well, don't! I'm a grown woman with two grown children, Harry! I can handle myself!" Sighing, she threw her Muggle cell phone into her handbag. "Come on. Let's go home."


	3. Chapter 3: Seduction

**Chapter 3: Seduction**

It was late at night when Poe returned from his mission. Rey was in the _Falcon_ , preparing for bed and wearing a simple nightie. Ben had not contacted her through the Force Bond since their argument, and it was probably better that he didn't. Rey was confused enough as it was.

She could sense that she was not alone long before she turned around from her simple vanity. "You look beautiful."

She turned to see Poe leaning against the wall of the captain's quarters, admiring her, his eyes filled with hope. Instantly, her throat went dry, her mind flashing back to the kiss they had shared. "How... how was your flight?"

He shrugged and sauntered closer. "Can barely remember it. I couldn't stop thinking about you..."

He was much too close now, and Rey backed away until she was flat against the wall with nowhere to go.

"Poe... we need to talk." Her voice was too weak, and she wasn't sure if she could get out what needed to be said. What she had to say. Even then, she was rapidly questioning if she still wanted to.

"About what?" Poe murmured gently, reaching for her. "Why is it so bad?"

Rey couldn't bear to stare into his eyes. She averted her gaze. "You know why," she whispered.

He blinked. "No, I don't." His face was inches from hers when she dared to face him head-on again.

"Yes, you do. We both..."

And then their lips met, and Rey forgot everything she was going to say. Poe pressed himself tightly against her, his hands falling into the ringlets of her brown hair. Rey felt her arms wound about his shoulders almost involuntarily, and with a pleased groan, she gave in and kissed him back. "Mmmmmm..."

Encouraged that she wasn't pushing him away, Poe gently tugged Rey away from the wall, so that he could slip his arms about her slim waist. His big, calloused hands wasted no time in daring to grope lower, his fingers brushing along the curve of Rey's bum. The digits cupped the fleshy skin, gripping one cheek, then the other.

Rey let out a sharp gasp into Poe's mouth, then with one fluid motion, she brazenly raised her leg to Poe's waist, hooking the thigh around his torso so that their hips locked together. With a start, she realized she could feel his... oh, Force... it was a stiff, long, eager thing.

With admirable strength, Poe lifted Rey clean off her feet, so that she had no choice but to fold her limbs about him, the last of her uncertainty crumbling, willingly participating in her own seduction. Kissing furiously, the pair staggered over to Han's old bed, upon which Poe threw Rey down and moved to straddle her. Rey allowed him to nestle between her legs as he worked desperately to remove his trousers, nearly ripping them off. Rey felt his hands gingerly undo the wrap that served as her bra, revealing her tiny breasts to the world. Her pants soon followed.

The sharp stab of a man unifying with her arrived about a second earlier than she was expecting it to. Rey gasped, choking on the air she inhaled, her whimper soon cut off by Poe bending over her and kissing her deeply. She moaned a little as she rocked her hips into his, slowly learning what to do and Poe acting as her guide. The couple undulated in heat, groaning all the while, learning what their partner liked.

Unnoticed by either of them, a face floated on the edge of the room, brooding. It was the face of a man, with long black hair, unkempt. Green eyes.

A lightning scar on his forehead...


	4. Chapter 4: Reincarnation

**Chapter 4: Reincarnation**

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat, gasping at the dream she had just had. If she had suspected it in watching Rey and Poe make love, almost as if... she was reliving a memory... then seeing Harry's face appear quite unbidden made the hidden message, the suppressed desire, abundantly clear:

She was in love with her brother-in-law.

And more importantly, she had to tell him.

Flustered, Hermione hurriedly dressed herself, then dashed off a message to Cormac McLaggen, apologizing that she could not make their date and that she did not return whatever feelings he might have for her. Then, she stalked downstairs and poked her head in the fireplace, Floo-calling Harry's house in Godric's Hollow.

"Hey, Harry. Would you like to have dinner with me at my place tonight?" she asked, trying not to appear red from nervousness as she secretly admired his toned physique.

"Christmas dinner? With you? Sure, brilliant! How about 7:00?"

"Great! See you then." Exiting the fireplace, Hermione took a deep breath, willing herself to gather her courage over the next several hours. 7:00 PM couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Harry arrived as the clock struck 7:00, and greeted his sister-in-law warmly. The pair sat down to a lovely Christmas dinner, accompanied by the Firewhiskey Harry had brought over. One glass soon became two... then three... then five...

It was nearing on 11:00 when a clearly tipsy Harry began searching for his coat. Drunk herself, the liquid filling her with Gryffindor courage, Hermione placed a hand on his arm, her brown eyes imploring.

"Stay," she murmured quietly.

The look Harry sent her was one that she did not recognize. But he dropped his coat on the sette. Behind his back, unseen by Hermione, he silently performed an incantation. Then his deep green eyes shifted upwards.

"Oh, look. Mistletoe."

Hermione followed his gaze, seeing the sprig suspended from the ceiling. Her brown eyes met green, and her quenched throat suddenly felt very dry indeed.

"Hermione." Harry's voice was low, almost a growl, the look in his irises hooded.

Hermione gulped. "Harry."

Laughingly, Harry smiled, and sweeping his best friend into a dip, he pressed his lips to hers. After several moments, Harry swung Hermione back onto her feet. She peered at him in amazement, and that's when she realized: she _recognized_ him...

"It _is_ you!" she gasped. Then, flinging an arm casually about his neck, she kissed him in return.

* * *

Merlin Almighty, she missed kissing. The sweetly foreign taste of a man's mouth, the melting feeling of warm, moist lips pressed to her own, the rasp of beard or stubble against smooth skin. Kissing a man in a sexual way as opposed to that puckered-lipped, funeral-cheek-kissing way that shouldn't be called "kissing."

This wasn't like her first kiss as a tremulous fifteen year old when she didn't know to angle her face just _so_ to free her nose from Viktor's smothering cheek, didn't know what to do with his tongue in her mouth. It wasn't even like her first kiss with Ron. Ron's first kiss had made her want more and more and more even though she hadn't known what that _more_ would be like.

With _this_ first, she had behind her many pleasurable and varied years of experience at kissing, at lovemaking, at _fucking_. She had thought that wonder and delight at a mere kiss were behind her, too. She could be surprisingly content if this were the sum total of it, she thought, even as her nipples hardened and her quim throbbed with desire and foreknowledge of _more_. "Mmmhmmmmm..."

Her arms hung limply around his neck, forgotten, as he moulded her mouth with his own, one arm tightly around her waist, his other hand twined in her hair. He sucked and supped at her lips, nibbling the underside of her upper lip, pressing her lower lip between his lips and drawing it out slowly with the faintest scrape of teeth.

He released her and she wobbled a little, dazed. She couldn't breathe. She was going to die of suffocation right there with that vapid, star-struck look on her face. He was so close that she could feel warmth radiating from him, could smell the honey-scented Rioja on his breath.

"I don't know what I'm doing," she said, her voice flat. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm… I'm…" She shook her hands out so they dangled from her wrists. "I'm mangling this, is what."

Harry appeared unfazed. "Maybe we should engage in... other activities."

Her knees wobbled and she nearly swooned. "All right," she whispered. And taking his hand, she guided him up the stairs...

* * *

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes..."

"Oh _noooooo_..."

"Oh yessss..."

"Mmmmm... Uhhhhh... Huhhh... Harry..."

The little bedroom was a mess. A belt here. A lacy bra there. A high heel on its side in one corner. On the mattress atop a creaking metal bed frame, a man and a woman undulated in heat.

They had staggered upstairs, furiously snogging. Off shucked the camelhair suit coat. Hermione's coat pooled on the floor. Hermione kicked off her one high heel, then its twin, as Harry's arms rummaged up and down her back.

"Un...unzip me, will you?" she panted. Still kissing her, Harry obeyed, and Hermione shimmied out of her dress, letting it collapse around her ankles. She made quick work of his belt buckle, threw down his trousers, and they had stumbled back, fallen, onto her bed.

Hermione's thighs instinctively squeezed around Harry's middle. Merlin, she hadn't had sex in so bloody _long_. She gasped, choked on air, as Harry penetrated her womanhood without mercy. She squirmed, prompting Harry to adjust himself inside her tight, hot core before he had begun thrusting furiously. His hands were tangled in her hair; his mouth was on the nipple of her breast. She groaned, arching her back into him, and he quickly mashed his mouth back to hers, his tongue slamming down her throat.

"Hmmm... Mmmmmm... Oh, Gods... Oh, Godric... Oh, Godric, _yes_ , Harry!"

Harry gritted his teeth as he bore down. "Cum for me, love. Cum for me. You are so beautiful... Hermione..."

Hearing her name on his lips had made her come undone. "HARRY!" she screamed as she exploded all around him. Screamed until her throat was raw.

Now, in a tangle of limbs and skin and sheets, her lips still flush and swollen from kissing, Hermione gazed down at her new lover. A lover whom was the last person she would have expected it to be, despite how her... attraction for him had grown unconsciously these many months. They would continue to go out, see if this worked. And perhaps... one day soon... she would be married again. No longer feel lonely.

Pressing a light kiss to a sleeping Harry's lips, a spent and sore Hermione cuddled into his side and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Marriage

**Chapter 5: Marriage**

If Rey had ever thought about her wedding, she would have imagined it on the desert plains of Jakku, with only acquaintances as witnesses. She had never, in her wildest dreams, imagined that she would be getting married in the middle of a hangar bay with the whole of the Resistance there to wish her well. But she was here, and she could think of no better place to marry Poe Dameron than in the very hangar bay where she had first begun to discover her love for him.

Finn, acting at the officiator, blessed them. Poe was in his flight suit; the white clothes that she had worn as a scavenger were Rey's bridal gown.

"I now pronounce this couple husband and wife," Finn proclaimed. He grinned at Poe. "If you like, you may kiss the bride."

Rey turned to Poe happily as her new husband took her in her arms and kissed her, to much applause...

* * *

Before long, Hermione found herself in her white wedding dress again, this time to say I Do before the altar and marry her other best friend. The same minister who had married her and Ron so many years ago, now blessed her and Harry, saying, "I declare you bonded for life! You may kiss."

Harry and Hermione turned to each other as one, kissing each other at the same time. Kissing each other as equals. Kissing each other as husband and wife. The crowd inside the marquee cheered in approval.

Gliding back down the aisle on her new husband's arm, and smiling with approval at how her and Harry's children - five cousins who were now step-siblings - were jumping up and down happily, Hermione was now greeted by her former father-in-law and mother-in-law. She beamed at them affectionately.

"I have loved two of your sons," she told Arthur and Molly. "What fine parents you are. We can only hope to do the same."

With that, Hermione and Harry raced through the crowd of well-wishers to the old Ford Anglia, starting it up so that it lifted off into the sky.

And as Harry and Hermione embraced and kissed, Hermione knew that she had been reincarnated into the perfect second life. She had found her reincarnated true love all over again, across immeasurable time and space, finding happily ever after anew in a place just as magical as that of a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away.


End file.
